Paige
right|250px }} Paige is the girlfriend of Pat and owner of Elmo. Her Twitter account is PeachSaliva, her Youtube account is PeachSaliva and her Twitch account is also PeachSaliva. Paige's Twitch show is titled Ruby Weapon Hour. Description Paige is an American voice actress and has stated that the reason she puts up with Pat is because he has a huge wiener. She gained her own fanbase when she started reading bad fan fictions on Periscope. She later moved her streams to Twitch and began incorporating games such as Asagao Academy and Bloodborne. Paige once fought Pat over the ham in his sandwich and is known to get mustard everywhere. Appearances *Pat Stares at Japan *Nier (Voice only) *E3 2016 *Pat Streams At *Pat Streams at Final Fantasy XV *Pat Stares at Dark Souls Remastered *Super Best Friendcast #276 Quotes Trivia *Paige loves Elmo GIFs causing people to believe that is why her cat is named Elmo. She has stated that this is not true. *Paige's birthday is August 5, 1988. *Paige is 5'4", https://twitter.com/PeachSaliva/status/995389864496349184 but insists she is almost 5'5". *She is not Pat's mother. *Paige is known to lose her keys so often that Pat has to keep spares in a safe that she can't access. She subsequently lost all the keys in the safe. *Paige once ate glass and, in a different instance, drank poison. *Paige isn't even her real name. *Her online handle "PeachSaliva" resembles her real name. *Paige once interrupted the Nier LP to argue with Pat over whether or not cupcakes are bread. *There have been times that she has had to Windex the trash so Pat won't eat out of it. *She has a clock set for how many days it's been since she was mistaken for a hooker. *She is known to have punched a woman in the gut by instinct, who then prompted to lie and say she was pregnant. *She has injured her neck by turning her head too fast. This has happened multiple times. *She enjoys sucking on lemons during every meal. Her obsession with it reached the point where she drank lemon extract which is used for cooking. *Mustard. *She is bisexual, and prefers women over men (Pat is an exception). https://youtu.be/pmVKYPcePEE?t=1h56m18s *Paige is a comedy writing partner of author Asterios Kokkinos, both of whom are regular guests on The Dick Show podcast. She was brought onto the show after she was credited for writing what is widely considered one of Asterios' funniest bits. *Paige is prescribed adderall for her ADD. https://youtu.be/n7WQOfJPMB4?t=20m25s *Paige is afraid of bees. Paradoxically, she wears a bee amulet and puts bees on her belongings, after a Native American friend told her that wearing the symbol of that which you fear will make it go away. *Paige doesn't like crunchy peanut butter. She once had a dream that Scrooge McDuck made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich which turned out to be full of bees. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_StgBpUvdE&t=9m29s *Paige and Pat have exactly the same size hands. Paige's thumb is longer, but Pat's index and middle finger are longer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHh2dAey8JM&t=1m30s *Paige and Pat also have the same shoe size. *Paige's love of McDonalds is legendary. ** Paige can't eat McDonalds burgers without first checking them for worms. This is because when she was little, her mother tried to discourage her from eating McDonalds by saying their burgers had worms in it. *Paige prefers pancakes to waffles and will put peanut butter on them. Paige brings her own peanut butter and mustard in her purse when she goes out to eat. *She is half-Lebanese on her father's side. https://youtu.be/LWVjiJ34d1M?t=2334 *Paige was once a professional singer. *Paige has a fear of any body of water where she cannot see the bottom. She was once a competetive swimmer, and swam faster because she couldn't see the bottom. She was so successful that she had a room in her house just for her trophies.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmQPOp89r20&t=1h38m30s *Paige loves gold and hates silver. This is because her mother would throw out any trophies that weren't first place.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmQPOp89r20&t=1h38m30s **Paige prefers the gold game controller. The silver game controller makes her anxious. **Paige's glasses are gold. *Pat notes that when talking to Paige that he is good at "putting it in ya" and is surprised that her IUD wasn't dislodged by him resulting in her pregnancy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdACy9xxejk *Paige has a mild allergy to oranges. *Paige has an unusual condition where when she speaks, she visualises the words in her head being written on a piece of paper. Sometimes when she thinks hard, she actually squints so she can "see the words better". *Paige has a problem where she is always worried that people can see her butt. *Paige has always cheated math. *Paige needs to get her glasses prescription updated, but she needs to go to the eye doctor. She's going to make an appointment tomorrow. *Paige's favorite number is 12, because it's a "perfect number". *Paige once fell into a coma when she was 17. **This is why Paige's favorite Pokemon is Chansey. *Paige does not believe in outer space. When watching Star Trek, the reason you can see stars in the background is that it is night time. Gallery Punished Paige.jpg Paige and Elmo.jpg Pat's Family RE7.png|Paige, along with Pat, Elmo, and Skelmo in a family portrait in the intro to Resident Evil 7: Biohazard Category:People Category:Pat